The Magic of Lie
by callisthene
Summary: "apakah kamu percaya sihir? jika kau tidak percaya, aku bisa menunjukannya! sihir itu benar-benar indah! ...tapi, bagaimana sihir itu sebuah kebohongan besar yang ternyata membawa kehancuran bagi kamu, membawa kebencian bagi dirimu... bahkan bisa menghancurkan hidupmu..." IchigoxTsurumaru


halo guys, ini fanfiction pertama saia ;w; maklum kalau ada yang typo atau ejaan bahasanya salah (saya kurang memahami bahasa indonesia yang baik dan benar hahaha *ketawa ala jiji* )

 **TOUKEN RANBU COPYRIGHT AND ALL OF THE CHARACTER INSIDE IS BELONG TO NITROPLUS/NITRO+ AND DMM GAMES**

* * *

 _"mau kutunjukan sesuatu?"_

 _"eh?"_

 _"akan kutunjukan kekuatanku sebagai seorang penyihir saat malam nanti!" seru lelaki berambut putih pucat itu._

 _yang diajak bicara pun mulai berbinar matanya seakan tak percaya apa yang akan dikatakan oleh lelaki itu. "baiklah! aku menunggu pertunjukanmu saat festival malam nanti! jangan lupa itu."_

 _"oke!"_

 **6 tahun kemudian**

"Ichigo! oi Ichigo!" yang punya nama pun berbalik melihat kearah cowok berambut ungu sambil berdengus. "ch, kenapa kasen?" "aku dari tadi memanggilmu, tapi kamu masih sibuk berkutat sama buku itu!" serunya sambil menunjuk buku yang dibaca oleh Ichigo. "ya emang kenapa? aku emang suka membaca buku" balasnya. "ya aku tau tapi kalau dipanggil, mendengar kek" balas Kasen sambil melipat tangan. "baiklah! baiklah! jadi ada apa?" "kau tahu-" "tidak, aku tidak tahu" potong Ichigo dan membuat Kasen kesal. " argh! mou! dengerin dulu kek! sampe segitunya yah kamu gak mau diganggu?" "ya" balas Ichigo dingin dan Kasen pun menghela nafas.

"Ichigo dengar, kamu tahu kan saat kita kelas enam sd ada anak pindahan yang masuk ke kelas kita?" Ichigo pun membulatkan matanya samar-samar."...ya aku tahu" "nah dia akan pindah ke sma sini dan masuk ke kelas kita!" seru Kasen semangat kepada lawan bicaranya yang dibalas dengan mimik ' _oh'_ doang. Kasen pun menghela nafas lagi sambil berpikir kenapa Ichigo bisa menjadi tidak pedulian gini saat mereka masuk SMP. alih-alih Ichigo tidak menggubris dirinya ia pun beranjak pindah dari samping Ichigo dan menuju ke bangkunya sendiri. ya mereka berada dikelas mereka sekarang dan menunggu jam pelajaran kedua masuk.

 _'jadi kamu sudah balik yah?'_

 _Ichigo_ tiba-tiba menahan rasa sakit didadanya. rasa sakit yang sama dengan kejadian enam tahun yang lalu.

* * *

bel pelajaran kedua pun berbunyi menandakan bahwa murid pindahan itu akan segera masuk kekelasnya.

"nah, silahkan ikut bapak" anak itu membalas guru itu dengan anggukan _'baik'_ . guru dan murid baru itu menuju kekelas yang akan segera mereka ikuti. anak itu bersenandung pelan sambil menanti kelas barunya. "oh ya, pak Mikazuki" "iya?" "...apakah dikelas kita ada murid yang bernama Ichigo Hitofuri?" pak guru itu menaikan alisnya "iya ada, memangnya kamu kenal dia?" "gimana yah... kenal sih kenal... tapi sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu..." balas anak itu sambil menghela nafas pelan. "begitu ya... ya kalian tinggal mengakrabkan diri saja" balas guru tersenyum kepada murid barunya dan murid baru itu tersenyum kecil sambil memalingkan mukanya kesamping.

"aku harap begitu..."

* * *

"guru Mikazuki sudah datang!" seru salah satu murid dikelas itu. "semuanya bersiap-siap!" murid-murid dikelas itu berdiri saat guru mereka masuk dan ketua kelas dari kelas tersebut memberikan aba-aba salam kepada murid tersebut dan murid-murid kelas itu duduk kembali. "baik semuanya, kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru, nah silahkan masuk" dan murid baru itupun masuk ke kelas tersebut. Ichigo sekemudian membulatkan matanya saat melihat murid baru itu berjalan dan berhenti didepan mereka dan mulai membungkukan dirinya.

"perkenalkan! nama saya Tsurumaru Kuniaga! saya murid pindahan dari Tokyo. haha.. saya sempat bersekolah di daerah sini saat kelas enam sd!" dilain tempat saat Tsurumaru memperkenalkan dirinya. Ichigo tiba-tiba menunduk kembali dan menahan rasa sakit didadanya lagi. "baiklah, Tsurumaru, silahkan kamu duduk disamping Ichigo." "baiklah pak!". Tsurumaru pun berjalan ketempat duduknya dan matanya tiba-tiba tertuju sama lelaki berambut hijau toska muda tersebut. "Ichigo? Ichigo kau kah itu?!" mata Tsurumaru pun berbinar-binar dan kemudian duduk disamping Ichigo. "ya aku Ichigo, ada apa?" balas Ichigo dingin. "uwah! dinginnya..." balas tsurumaru sambil mencoba bergidik dan mulai tersenyum hangat. "sudah lama kita tidak bertemu yah Ichigo..." "ya.." balas Ichigo dengan lebih dingin dan Tsurumaru hanya tersenyum sedih.

"baiklah anak-anak! sudah-sudah mengobrolnya! mari kita mulai pelajaran kedua" anak-anak diruang kelas tersebut memulai pelajaran mereka. sebelum membuka buku pelajarannya, Tsurumaru melihat Ichigo sekali lagi dan meminta maaf pelan bahkan samar-samar di pendengaran Ichigo.

"maafkan aku Ichigo... maafkan aku..."

 **-flashback-**

 **6 tahun sebelumnya**

"Tsurumaru! kita pergi kemana? hah hah" "sedikit lagi! aku kan sudah berjanji akan menunjukan sihirku!" mereka berdua lari keatas gunung yang tidak jauh dari kuil tempat festival daerah itu diadakan. saat mereka sampai ditempat tujuan Tsurumaru. Ichigo terduduk kecapean sambil terengah-engah diikuti dengan temannya itu. "nee Ichigo... kamu adalah teman pertamaku sekaligus orang pertama yang akan melihat sihirku.." "hah... benarkah?" Ichigo membalasnya sambil tersenyum kearah langit malam yang dipenuhi dengan cahaya bintang-bintang yang sungguh indah bagi mereka. "iyap! aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau kau akan benar-benar melihatku melakukan sebuah sihir!" balas Tsurumaru dengan semangat.

sesaat kemudian mereka mulai membahas kejadian-kejadian lucu disekolah mereka sambil tertawa masing-masing. Tsurumaru pun melihat jam tangannya diam-diam saat Ichigo tertawa. "hahaha! baiklah sudah waktunya Ichigo!" "eh? waktunya?" Ichigo kebingungan dan Tsurumaru melipat tangannya. "ya! aku akan menunjukan sihirku! hmhm!" "ah iya! mana-mana?"

kemudian Tsurumaru pun merunduk sambil tersenyum. Ichigo yang melihat Tsurumaru tertunduk sempat kebingungan lagi sesaat.

"baiklah! 3, 2, 1!" Tsurumaru pun mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk keatas langit dan petasan besar muncul dari balik telunjuk tangan Tsurumaru kemudian meledak dengan hamparan cahaya yang sangat indah. "wahhhhh!" Ichigo sangat terkejut melihat sihir Tsurumaru yang sungguh hebat."nah, saatnya untuk penutupan yang lebih menakjubkan!" Tsurumaru pun berputar sekali dan kedua tangannya menunjuk arah langit dan dari kedua jari telunjuk tangannya, muncul lagi petasan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya menandakan bahwa itu sihir terakhir dari Tsurumaru. _'sihirnya sungguh hebat!'_ batin Ichigo sambil berbinar-binar melihat sihir terakhir Tsurumaru yang ditutupi dengan kata favoritnya.

"odoroitaka...? hahaha"

Tsurumaru pun membungkukan dirinya dengan gaya khas pesulap sirkus setelah melakukan akrobatiknya. "benar-benar... hebat! tsuru! itu benar-benar keren!" sambung Ichigo yang masih takjub dengan sihir Tsurumaru barusan itu. "haha, makasih atas pujiannya" balas Tsurumaru tersanjung.

"nah Ichigo... apa tidak apa-apa aku membawamu kesini?" "maksudmu?" balas Ichigo yang mulai menormalkan dirinya sehabis takjub habis-habisan. "ya kamu tadi bela-belain ingin melihat sihirmu dan meninggalkan keluargamu dirumah..." "tidak apa-apa kok" balas Ichigo tersenyum hangat. "tapi... kau tahukan? keluargamu tidak menyukai aku..." "aku tahu..." "tapi kenapa-" "tsuru, sungguh... ini tidak apa-apa kok" potong Ichigo sambil kembali melihat kearah langit.

"aku sengaja ingin melihat sihirmu... justru jika aku tidak melihat sihirmu, aku akan menyesal, benar-benar akan menyesal" "benarkah?" "iya... setidaknya kau teman pertama yang mau mengerti aku apa adanya daripada orang-orang lain yang berteman dengan aku karna kekayaan orang tuaku doang" kali ini Tsurumaru yang tersenyum. "tapi kamu tahukan Ichigo, keluargaku- keluargaku biasa-biasa saja... walaupun kamu belum pernah melihat sih haha" balas Tsurumaru yang sempat jeda "iya juga yah, tapi aku sangat heran kenapa orang tuaku tidak menyukaimu... apakah orangtuamu dengan orangtuaku pernah bertemu?" Tsurumaru menggeleng tidak tahu. "hmm... sangat aneh..." Ichigo penasaran sekaligus bingung. "yasudalah, yuk pulang, nanti aku ketahuan meninggalkan rumah" Tsurumaru pun mengangguk dan mereka bersamaan meninggalkan tempat itu.

sesampai dibawah gunung, mereka berpisah dan saling melambaikan diri. "sampai ketemu disekolah!" seru Tsurumaru keras yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ichigo. kemudian mereka berjalan berpisah kearah jalan yang berbeda.

* * *

sambil berjalan pulang, Ichigo bersenandung pelan. maklum, Ichigo sungguh senang hari ini. bisa melihat sihir Tsurumaru merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi dia. Sesampai didepan rumah, matanya membulat, melihat ayahnya sudah menunggu didepan gerbang rumahnya sungguh membuatnya ketakutan.

"Ichigo, kamu habis darimana?" seru sang ayah Ichigo. yang punya nama hanya bisa terdiam ketakutan. "Ichigo Hitofuri! Jawab?!" Ichigo masih saja terdiam sambil tertunduk kebawah. "apakah kamu bermain dengan Tsurumaru Kuniaga lagi?" Ichigo membulatkan matanya walaupun masih menundukan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "sudah kuduga... ternyata kamu tidak bisa mengerti" ayah Ichigo pun menghela nafas. kemudian Ichigo mulai memberanikan diri membuka suaranya. "kenapa... kenapa aku tidak bisa berteman dengan dia ayah?" "ayah tidak mau!" Ichigo pun mendongak melihat ayahnya dengan tatapan sedih dan bingung, sungguh samar tatapannya. "begini nak... ayah tidak mau kamu berteman dengan dia karna..." Ichigo yang mendengar ayahnya memulai penjelasannya berjalan selangkah kearah ayahnya. "karna apa?" "karna... ayah Tsurumaru membunuh kakekmu..."

"apa?" Ichigo kaget bukan main, matanya membulat seketika. "ayah bercanda bukan?" "ayah tidak main-main Ichigo..." Ichigo pun gemetar dan meminta penjelasan ayahnya. "baiklah... akan kuceritakan, tapi setelah itu janji kepada ayah bahwa kamu tidak boleh berteman dengan dia" tegas sang ayah. "baiklah ayah..." mereka pun sama-sama masuk kerumah dan duduk bersamaan diruang keluarga.

"..." Ichigo masih menunggu penjelasan dari ayahnya sementara ayahnya menghela nafas. "begini nak, Ayah Tsurumaru itu pendiri pabrik kembang api dan petasan didaerah ini.." Ichigo sempat kaget tapi tetap mendatarkan mukanya seakan tidak terkejut akan penjelasan ayahnya. _'jadi itu bukan sihir beneran yah?'_ batinnya. "terus yah?" "terus... ayah Tsurumaru sempai bertikai dengan kakekmu, karna lahan yang akan dipakai untuk pembangunan pabriknya itu lahan kakekmu yang sudah disiapkan untuk kamu agar kamu membangun rumah dikelak hari tidak susah mencari tanah..." Ichigo tertegun mendengar penjelasan ayahnya sambil menunggu penjelasan berikutnya. "tetapi ayah Tsurumaru tetap memaksa untuk menjual lahan kakekmu sehingga terjadi pertikaian antara mereka berdua..." Ichigo sudah gemetar mendengarkan penjelasan ayahnya. "te-terus apalagi yah...?" "dan saat itu ayah Tsurumaru datang kerumah kakekmu dan membawa petugas yang ayah tidak ketahui nak... saat itu kakekmu juga sudah lelah dan tidak mempunyai kekuatan apa-apa selain mempertahankan lahan itu demi kamu..."

Ichigo mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Ia sangat menyayangi kakeknya sampai kematian kakeknya, orangtua Ichigo hanya memberitahukannya bahwa kakeknya meninggal karna umur. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan penjelasan orang tuanya. "ayah... jangan bohong" ayahnya pun tersenyum sedih sambil menepuk pelan pundak anaknya "buat apa ayah bohong? apalagi ini menyangkut kematian kakekmu..." "baiklah... lanjutkan ayah..." "kemudian ayah Tsurumaru memberikan cek uang tetapi kakekmu bersikeras tidak mau, lalu ayah Tsurumaru menyuruh petugas yang dibawahnya untuk meni-" belum sempat melanjutkan, ayah Ichigo menghela nafas dulu "Ia menikam kakekmu kemudian ayah Tsurumaru menangis... entah kenapa... aku juga tidak tau.."

Ichigo benar-benar syok mendengar penjelasan ayahnya tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya, kenapa ayah Tsurumaru setega itu kepada kakeknya hanya karna masalah lahan. ayah Ichigo pun berusaha melanjutkan ceritanya lagi "kakekmu akhirnya meregang nyawa disitu... Ia meninggal... meninggalkan kita semua... setelah itu... ayah Tsurumaru membongkar rumah kakekmu dan mendapatkan surat lahan yang Ia pertahankan untuk kamu..." "te-terus... mengapa me-mereka sekarang memiliki lahan itu ayah? mengapa?" "aku tidak terlalu tau nak... tapi yang pasti saat ke esokan setelah selesai acara pemakaman kakekmu, Ia datang tiba-tiba bersama dengan istrinya sambil meminta maaf".

ayah Ichigo kemudian menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya "dan ayah Tsurumaru pun menceritakan apa yang aku ceritakan kepadamu... aku hampir saja memukulnya tapi ibumu menahanku, Ia berusaha meredam amarahku... tapi nak, ayah Tsurumaru memberi alasan utama kenapa Ia sangat ingin membangun pabrik kembang api..." "ke-kenapa ayah?" "itu semua demi Tsurumaru, kawanmu.." Ichigo benar-benar kaget disitu, Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, mulutnya benar benar gemetaran. "tsu-tsurumaru?" "iya nak, alasan Ia membangun pabrik dilahan itu karna kemauan Tsurumaru... perlu kamu ketahui, Tsurumaru itu pemaksa dan merupakan satu-satunya anak di keluarga mereka, jadi mereka mengikuti semua kemauan Tsurumaru bahkan kemauan Tsurumaru itu memberi kematian kakekmu, keluarga kita!"

saat itu Ichigo hanya bisa menangis dan ayahnya hanya bisa memeluknya untuk menenangkan anaknya itu. disitulah Ichigo mulai bersikap dingin kepada Tsurumaru, Ia tidak percaya kematian kakeknya karna kemauan teman satu-satunya itu. ayahnya pun melanjutkan ceritanya walaupun tidak diminta oleh Ichigo. "setelah itu ayah Tsurumaru memberikan kami kompensasi yang sangat banyak sambil berminta maaf dan membungkuk dihadapan kami, tapi ayah dan ibumu menolak nak... ayah tidak suka kematian kakekmu dimaafkan dengan uang" "...uh" "tapi kasian juga, karna mereka membungkuk terlalu lama bahkan ibu Tsurumaru menangis, ayah dan ibumu memaafkannya" "jadi inilah mengapa ayah melarang aku berteman dengan Tsurumaru?" "iya nak... ayah gak mungkin melarang kamu berteman dengan dia tanpa alasan yang jelas dan sekarang kamu sudah mengerti...kan?" Ichigo saat itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

setelah ditenangkan kembali oleh ayahnya, Ichigo izin untuk masuk kamarnya, Ia ingin beristirahat, Ia sungguh capek mendengar cerita yang membawa ajal kakeknya karna temannya sendiri. ke esokan harinya saat Ia pergi sekolah, Ia tak melihat Tsurumaru. Ia sangat ingin memukul Tsurumaru. hatinya benar-benar sakit karna keinginan manja Tsurumaru yang membawa ajal disalah satu anggota keluarganya. tapi hal yang tak terduga, bahwa gurunya mengumumkan Tsurumaru pindah keTokyo mengikuti Ibunya yang bercerai dengan ayahnya. Ia tidak menduga hal ini terjadi. Ia sangat pusing dengan hal semua ini sampai seisi kepalanya kayak mau meledak saja. semenjak itulah hatinya semakin dingin kepada siapapun yang mencoba dekat dengannya. Ia mulai tidak percaya siapapun dan untuk mengingat kejadian dimana Tsurumaru menunjukan _sihirnya_ maksudnya _kebohongannya_ membuat hatinya sangat sakit.

 _Ichigo benar-benar membenci Tsurumaru_

 _ **-flashback end-**_

BERSAMBUNG ~

* * *

Hai hai! Maafkan ceritaku ini yang penuh dengan ejaan atau bahasa yang tidak benar ;w;? .w. maaf kalau kepanjangan atau kependekan cerita ;w; maaf juga menistakan Ichigo dan Tsurumaru diceritaku ini ';wwwww;

Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan `w`)/ see ya at next chap 3


End file.
